A Christmas Present
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: MY SECOND CHRISTMAS PRESENT! I PROMISE YOU WILL LOVE IT! So what happens when Edward meets Bella on a Christmas Eve in a library and in college. Will she let Edward and the Cullens in?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Isabella Swan

**A Christmas Present**

**Edwards Point of View**

I wasn't sure what to expect when I got home on Christmas Eve and Alice told me

to go to the library. I asked her why I would go there but she didn't answer my

question. She just told me to go and look in the medical section. I was looked

at her with a confused look but didn't question her. I grabbed my green pea coat

jacket and left toured the library.

In town, lights and festive decorations hung around the doors of the shops. I

finally came to the library and I asked them where the medical section was. As I

walked down the sections I found the area the librarian had described and found

out why Alice wanted me to come here, there in the corner of the room sat a

small fragile girl. Her head in a book. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and

wore a huge gap sweater that reached her knees. Her jeans were a faded blue and

wore sneakers. I tried to see what was going through her head but I couldn't

find anything. At that moment she got up and closed all her books and got up

from the chair. She stacked the books and tried to walk but she tripped and her

books fell. I walked over and picked up her books.

"Here you go" I spoke. She looked at me from under her eyelashes to then back to

the floor.

"Thank you...very much" she said in barely a whisper. I could tell she was very

shy, she began walking to the front desk and I followed her.

"So what are you doing in a library on Christmas Eve? Shouldn't you be with your

family?"

"Umm...I don't...have a...family" she said in a whisper and turned toured me.

"Oh...well what happened to them...if you don't mind my asking. It's ok if it's

to personal to share" I didn't know if she was ok with it.

She smiled a tiny smile at me, "It's ok, and I don't mind telling you. My father died

out in the field, he was a police officer. My mom died in a car crash with my

step-dad."

"Oh I'm so sor-" I began but she cut me off.

"I'm not looking for sorrow but thank you any way" I was shocked, she was so

selfless and even though I can't read her mind I can tell that she has a wall

up. I assume she hasn't let anyone passed her comfort zone.

I nodded, "Very well; my names Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Hmm..." she said as she was pondering something.

"What?" I asked

"It's just...you never meet anyone named Edward any more. It's so simple and old

fashion. I like it. I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella, just Bella."

"Bella" I tested the name, "you know that means beautiful in Italian?"

"Psh..." she said as if in disbelief. I quickly realized that she had

self-esteem issues. She didn't see herself clearly.

"You know...I know you may not believe me but you're a beautiful person. Your hair

looks like silk, your eye are a beautiful milk chocolate and you're so selfless

and caring." I spoke.

I saw her blush, "thank you"

"Tell you what, why don't you come to my house for Christmas Eve. My mother and

father wouldn't mind at all, please?" I smiled at her.

"Oh I couldn't, I don't want to be rude." She said looking down and blushing.

I took her chin in my hand, "Bella, really, its fine."

She looked into my eyes and saw her defeat in her eyes before she even said

anything. "Ok, let me go home first and get some things and change and drop off

all these books."

I smiled, "Perfect. I'll take you home." I brought her to my car and opened the

door for her. The car ride to her house was quit. She looked out the window as

we drove through the streets. She told me where to go and within a few minutes

we were at her house. I got out and opened the door for her and walked her to

the door.

"You can come in" she said in a whisper as the snow fell to the grown. She

walked in and was taking off her sweater and slipped but I caught her.

She sighed as she released a breath she held waiting for the impact of the

floor. "Thank you...I must say clumsiness is a curse" I chuckled at her comment.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back" she went up the stairs and then as I

hear heard her close her door I heard her talk to herself.

"deep breaths Bella...he's just a guy...a very charming guy...no! Bella,

remember Jacob! How much he hurt you!" I frowned at this. She obviously thought

I couldn't hear her. "Bella! You look at yourself in this mirror and tell

yourself you can do this." I heard her move things around and then said,

"Mother, I need you. You use to tell me 'Looks are just a characteristic, it's

what's inside that you see' please give me a sign. Is he the one? Because...to

tell you the truth. He doesn't make me feel like Jacob did. He makes me feel

better. Like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world." I sighed, I was right.

She doesn't see herself clearly. She is a wonderful, intelligent and brightest

person I've ever met. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize the

footsteps coming down the stairs. "Edward?" she called. "Yes." I called from

the living room. I turned around and saw her in a black pencil skirt dress with

black stockings and a pair of silver boots and a red turtle neck. Her hair was

pinned back with a diamond snowflake and her earrings were a pair of snowflakes

also. I smiled at her, "you look stunning!" I told her. She blushed, "Thank

you." I lead her to the door and she grabbed a black coat that reached her knees

and button it up.

In the car I noticed her stare at a star. "Do you like star gazing?" I asked.

"Yes, very much. I like to think that my mother is one of those stars and that

she's looking down on me." I smiled; she really is the perfect girl for me. "She

probably is." I smiled at her. The rest of the car ride was quit and within a

few more minutes we were at my house. I walked to her side of the door and held

my hand out for hers. "It's kind of icy here. I don't want you to fall". She

graciously grabbed it and I held her close. I went to the door and she was

stunned when I opened the door. I helped her with her coat and Esme came around

the corner a second after.

"Hello Edward, so nice of you to finally join us."

"Hello mother. Merry Christmas, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella, I mean

Bella."

She smiled at her and hugged her, "So nice to meet you Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you to. You have a magnificent house."

"Thank you" then Carlisle walked through the hall and smiled. Edward, what's

this? A charming girl? You should have told us he spoke in his mind. "Hello

Edward, you're finally here"

"Hello Father, and let me introduce you to Bella."

He took her hand and smiled down at her, "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Ahh...so you have heard of me? And please call me Carlisle"

"Of course, all the medical students know about you."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Your studying medicine?"

"Yes, indeed I am. I want to be a pediatrician"

"Very nice choice. I'll hope to see you in my office sometime soon as a

partner?" he smiled.

"Carlisle you old fool! Only you can talk about work on Christmas." Esme said.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Bella smiled. Carlisle and Esme smiled, she's

a keeper they said in their mind.

_**DEAR READERS, **_

_**I DON'T WRITE AUTHORS NOTES THIS LONG BUT I WANT YOU TO PLEASE READ IT! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! FIRST OF ALL, HAPPY HOLIDAYS. I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS WITH THERE FAMILIES AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS ALSO! SECOND OF ALL THIS IS MY PRESENT TO EVERYONE HERE! AND PLEASE IF YOU REALLY WANT TO GIVE ME SOMETHING PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER CHRISTMAS STORY I POSTED A FEW DAYS AGO! I NEED FEED BACK! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? OR DO I STOP IT! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I AM ON MY HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING FOR FEED BACK! **_


	2. Chapter 2: We Need to Talk

**Chapter 2**

Bella's Point of View

"Come Bella, why don't we go for a walk." Edward said to me when I finished meeting his family.

"Oh but what about the rest of your family?"

"My brothers and sisters have gone out to do some last minute things. They'll be back soon."

"Oh ok, then I'd love to go for a walk" he took me down a valley of trees where the moon gave the snow a beautiful shine to it.

"Your parents are really nice" I told him. The truth was Edward's parents reminded me of my parents.

"Yeah, they can be over bearing sometime."

I laughed, "Aren't all parents."

"Do you mind telling me about them? About your parents?"

"Well, my mother was always a stay at home mom. She wanted me to become a doctor. Oh and she had the strangest hobbies. Sky diving and sewing and just down right out of this world hobbies. She was more of the child. Then she married Phil, he loved to play baseball. He was always traveling. My mom stayed behind to watch me but I knew she wasn't happy so I left to be with my father once they were married. My dad was very quiet, he never was good at telling me about his feelings, and I guess that's where I get it from. He was a good man! And had no sense of cooking once so ever. I don't know how he survived before I came along. So a year after I moved here my dad died. He was shot and by the time the ambulance got there he was dead. I cried and then when I started college I was in the middle of class and I got a call from someone. I excused myself and took the call. A doctor at the Florida hospital told me my step dad and my mom died. A drunk driver hit them..." I paused and let my thoughts wonder for a minute. "I'm sorry, I must be babbling" I said blushing.

"No not at all. Actually it's really interesting. From what you told me I can see your mother in you but I can also see your father." I blushed at his words. I looked down using my hair as a curtain. We had come to a gazebo in the park that had lights decorating it. I saw him lift his hand and move my hair behind my ear.

"You're so shy" he spoke with a small smile.

"I've been told."

"But why? I can see you lack self-esteem and that you don't see yourself clearly. Bella, you're a beautiful person. Please, try to see that! Your eyes are like the stars, your smile has nothing on the sun and you're the kindest person I've met."

"I..." I stood there speechless, trying to find a response. "I've been through a lot...been told a lot."

"What happened?" he asked me, he brushed a hand across my cheek, and it felt like a feather.

"Umm..." I looked away from his eyes and looked at my hands, "it's nothing. I just fell for a boy who wasn't ready to catch me and I fell for him hard like some little school girl who knew nothing about love and I was hurt. I've never let anyone in afterwards." I was in tears by the time I finished and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh...Bella. Calm down." he whispered into my hair. "I was-was such an idiot. I should have seen it."

"You didn't know...you can't read minds. It wasn't your fault and I promise if you fall for me. I'll catch you, I promise." I looked into his eyes as said that and I saw nothing but honesty. I smiled at him and he wiped away the last of my tears. "There's that smile." he said. And I laughed at that. "We better get back, my brothers and sister will want to meet you" I nodded and we went down the trail again and to his house.


End file.
